Hanran TetsuV2
DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE!!! Appearance Hanran's stand six feet one inches and weight one hundred and Ninety two pounds. Though with clothing on he seems rather Lean though when he's shirtless one can clearly see how much muscle is packed into his small frame. Hanran been described as having long arms and legs similarly to what you'd find in Olympic sprinters with the Muscle of a body builder all in one. His unit often joked that he was blessed with the body of a god. He sports long red hair which he lets drape behind his head or tying up into a ponytail of sorts. Hanran is often told that he looks younger than what he really is which he makes no complaints about. His facial expressions are almost all ways intense which causes him to give off this wild untamed type vibe to him. Behavior/Personality Hanran is impulsive, often acting off instinct alone. He's extremely smart, give him time to think and analyze a situation or a person and you'd be amazed at the what he can figure. He's a happy medium of a out going person and a loner, and adept well to his environment. You can often find him out partying most days or at a strip club, though its not always for fun some days he's working, in which case he's much more laid back and keeps to himself so he doesn't draw any unwanted attention. Roleplay Allignment Chaotic good A chaotic good character acts as his conscience directs him/her with little regard for what others expect of him/her. He/she makes his own way, but he or shen is kind and benevolent. He/she believes in goodness and right but has little use for laws and regulations. He/she hates it when people try to intimidate others and tell them what to do. He/she follows their own moral compass, which, although good, may not agree with that of society. Chaotic good is the best alignment you can be because it combines a good heart with a free spirit. Chaotic good can be a dangerous alignment when it disrupts the order of society and punishes those who do well for themselves. 1. You shall lie in the pursuit of goodness. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall murder but only if he deems it necessary. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor those who promote freedom and goodness. 6. You shall break the law in pursuit of goodness. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall avenge the acts of evil-doers and enemies of freedom. 9. You shall not place duty above personal desire to do good. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others and freedom in society. 'Occupation/Class' Kasaihana Police Department "We need to stop the mindless disregard for laws in our city! It is time we take a stand! Who's with me!?" - Datakin Hiro (2113) The District 1 and 2 Police Department or The D.1.2. , is the primary police force in Kasaihana city. It plays an important role in YMRP as most of our protagonist, go undercover for the police to infiltrate the Yakuza, patrol the streets, or become a detective . The D.1.2. has a significant unified presence, with officers and patrol cars being a common sight within the District 1 and 2 areas, they are not to be taken lightly. These KPD dont go by the book and do what they have to in order to get by. If you join this faction you'll be feared by alot of Yakuza and vigilante who see you coming because they know your just as gritty as they are. You show no fear. ( Previously Employed in District Three though he was Reassigned to District Two ) Your the military force, trained in District 3, all you know is military life, you've had the best combat training, taught multiple languages. District 3 has a program when they recruit people from outside of D3 but its rare, most are born into this faction. Training you into the best solider you can be. You'll fight terrorism and high level criminals around the city, a good D3KPD wont leave signs of his work, most wont even know you leave district 3 at all. 'Fighting Style' Hanran Specializes in Kick-boxing and Muay Thai. Though he also knows a bit of sambo. Chi Form Your chi form, or energy form is based on what type of chi your char will use. From Chakra, to Chi, to the power of nothingness, to pyscho energy. All of these things will be for you to pick and choose from. Remember you can only pick one, so choose wisely. Click this Link to pick which one you want. -> Simply copy and paste the description into this section after deleting the current text. -> The Energy System <- 'Chi Base' (Optional) This system was made to regulate the chi system within YMRP. On the lInk provided, you will be able to pick from five chi archatypes for your character. this does not apply to everyone. If you do not want a chi base, you do not have to get one. Remember you can only have one that you accel in.Chi Base Page 'Weapon of Choice' A Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) These are the places you can say your character is from if your having trouble coming up with a background. Click Here! Locations " Your Story " Your story is a feature in the RP community that we used based around the category system. To follow your characters story from start to finish. You make a catagory for your char with however name you want it to be. And from then on, you slap that category on your chars episodes and pages so that everything involing that character will have a direct link to all the things they've done and is up too currently! EX: *The Wolf God - Follow the story of Kin Tasanagi. *Bleeding Cherries - Follow the story of Kaiuri Tachibana 'APPROVED BY' '~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji'n Category:The Hound Unleashed Category:Gen 1 Reloaded